Harry and Hermione Reunited
by amartin120310
Summary: Harry Potter gets injured during his job as an Auror and it's up to Hermione Granger to save his life. Harry is dating Ginny and Hermione goes back to Ron during a lonely night. Will Harry and Hermione finally unite six years after the battle of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore own no rights to these characters.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was still the cleverest witch in her grade. Only now her grade consisted of all the healers in St. Mungo's Hospital. After witnessing the destruction of Hogwarts and the death of so many of her loved ones, Hermione decided to take matter into her own hands. She learned how to be a healer and received her degree in record time (a time only previously held by a certain Hogwarts nurse). Her job was fulfilling but exhausting and Hermione found herself closing the door to her office with a long sigh after an even longer night. Two young wizards came in with their parents after their noses were spurting milk for two hours. An older witch had gotten confused and kept apparating and disapparating in and out of the robe changing area at Madame Malkins until she accidentally spliced her legs clean off.

Hermione reflected back on the evening and she walked down the long corridor to the elevator at the end of the hall. Her tennis shoes made no sound as she passed the nurses station with a small wave at Beatrice and Gemma and touched the down arrow button. She was looking forward to a long bath and a good book when the elevator doors opened and Hermione looked up into the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Hermione," Harry said and promptly started to fall forward. The two wizards on either side of Harry supported his weight as they walked awkwardly out of the elevator. One of the wizards was fellow Auror Neville Longbottom and the other was a man Hermione simply knew as Pitfellow.

"Neville, what happened," Hermione asked as she motioned to the nurses for a gurney.

"He took a curse for me, Hermione. He pushed me out of the way. It was meant for me. It was…" Neville looked down at Harry and Hermione's eyes followed. Besides s thing layer of dirt, Harry looked as normal as ever until she looked down at his legs. On Harry's right thigh, there was a scorched black gash stretching from his hip across his thigh and down to the inside of his knee. The gash was oozing a black, sludge like liquid. When Hermione touched his leg, Harry screamed in pain.

"We have to move, now!" Hermione screamed as she moved the gurney towards the emergency room. "Neville, walk with me. Beatrice, call Dr. Lovegood. Harry," she looked up at him while moving down the hall as quickly as possible, "I need you to stay with me." And to Neville, "What curse hit him?" She had never seen anything like this before, didn't even know where to begin.

Neville looked overwhelemed. "I don't know, Hermione, I swear. It all happened so far, they seemed to come from everywhere. It should have been me I-"

"NEVILLE, FOCUS," Hermione shouted. Panic mode seemed to kick in for the first time. Harry, broken, on her operating table. Harry, her best friend, her one person…

"Refrigesco," Harry said in a soft voice. Hermione took his hand and leaned closer to his mouth.

"Refrigesco? Harry, are you sure?" The panic started to recede as Harry nodded weakly and fought to keep down another pained scream.

"Refrigesco means 'chill' or 'dead' in latin," Hermione explained to Neville as she and Beatrice pushed the gurney towards the double doors of the operating room. "I am not an expert in dark magic but it seems the curse froze this gash in your leg. Neville, go to the waiting room. I will keep you updated." Without a backward glance, Hermione Granger wheeled her best friend Harry Potter into the operating room in the hopes of saving his life.

 _Harry was on the run with Hermione. Ron had left them both, believing that their quest was pointless and that Harry would fail. As Hermione set the wards around their new campsite, Harry started to gather wood for a fire. As he stood up to stretch, Harry cast a glance over at Hermione. The sun was setting and it reflected off her face, casting half of it in shadow. Her hair shown golden as her hand deftly flicked her wand through the air. In that moment, Harry realized that he was in love with the most intelligent and beautiful with he would ever know. She finished casting the wards and looked over at him at the exact moment that he imaged himself to be ogling at her. She gave him a curious look as she walked towards him._

 _"_ _All right, Harry?" There was a lock of hair falling down in front of her face and Harry half lifted his hand to brush it away. She noticed his actions and seemed to register something. Her face registered pain as she took a step back and Harry instantly regretted his actions._

 _"_ _Hermione, I just think you should know," Harry started to say._

 _"_ _Harry, this isn't a good idea," she said. "There is so much at stake. And Ron, I mean…" Hermione looked uncomfortable mentioning his name and Harry realized what she was trying to say._

 _"_ _It's him you fancy, not me." Harry turned away from her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I will never make this mistake again." Hermione let him walk away. Harry swore to himself that he would never jeopardize their friendship by making any advances again, she was too important to him. Harry crawled into bed and was akoned some hours later by the smell of her hair and a small shake._

 _"_ _Harry, wake up." But he couldn't face her after what he said. Not yet. The pain was still too raw and he needed time to compose his feelings._

"Harry, wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, wake up!"

Chapter 2

Harry's eyes flew open at the urgency in Hermione's voice and he sat upright in bed. _Big mistake_ , he thought, the pain in his leg causing him to fall back down on the pillow. Slower, this time, Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. Hermione was standing on his right, holding her wand aloft and looking smug. Harry realized his own wand was between him and Hermione on the side table. Ginny was on his left, holding his hand, and crying softly. At the foot of his bed stood Ron, Neville and Luna. He smiled weakly at everyone.

"Oh Harry we were all so worried about you!" Ginny said through the tears. "You have been asleep for ages and I didn't know if you were gonna wake up and you looked so helpless and-"

"Ginny," Harry said, voice raspy from lack of use. Hermione immediately produced a glass of cold water which Harry graciously accepted. "I'm fine. Aren't I Hermione?" He looked up at her with a lopsided grin that may have worked on some past Hogwarts teachers but not Hermione.

"Oh no you most certainly are not fine but at least you'll live," Hermione scolded. At this, Ginny burst into tears and Harry could see Hermione fighting the urge to roll her eyes. It was clear to him that Hermione was not a fan of Ginny Weasleys. Harry had picked up his relationship with Ginny shortly after the battle at Hogwarts. Hermione never outwardly disapproved of the relationship but Harry thought she secretly believed Ginny was not good enough for him. Now at the age of 24, Harry wasn't sure if Ginny was really the right girl for him. Of course he has always had a special place in his heart for Hermione but after she rejected him all those years ago, he never tried to pursue her.

Hermione and Ron stayed together for a few years but while Hermione wanted to constantly try and improve herself, Ron was content to stay at home and work occasional freelance jobs for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione knew that they were never a good match for each other but she tried for years to make it work. The final straw came when Hermione graduated from the Healer's school and Ron couldn't be bothered to show up because he was too busy teaching the garden gnomes to yell obscenities at the neighbor's cat. That was two years ago and Hermione was too busy in her career to really focus on men.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, "Um, so Harry will need to stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure this wound heals properly. We will monitor it," she motioned to Dr. Luna Lovegood, "but it will probably be best if you all go home and let Harry get some rest." Ginny protested loudly but after reassurances of love and a gentle push from Luna, everyone filed out of the room except for Hermione. Ron cast a quick glance over his shoulder as he walked out but neither Harry nor Hermione noticed.

"Ahh, much better," Harry said as he settled back into his pillow. Hermione pulled up a seat closer to the bed and put a soft hand on his arm.

"Harry," she said, "this was really bad. You almost died on my operating table." Her eyes welled up from fear and lack of sleep. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't told me what curse hit you." A fat teardrop landed on Harry's arm and he put his hand on top of hers.

"It's fine Hermione," he said. "I'm fine. I will never leave you." She looked up and found his eyes searching her face. She gave herself one moment to decide then quickly stood up.

"Before you can rest, I need to check the wound and make sure it is healing." Hermione realized her mistake too late. The gash extended over the better part of his leg and, now that he was conscious, both of them would be very aware of Harry's lack of clothing during the exam.

"Er, right," Harry said. "Do I just lift this gown all the way up?" Harry asked as he started to lift up the front of his cloth gown with a mischevious grin on his face. The uncomfortable spell was broken as Hermione laughed.

"NO!" she yelled in mock horror. "I'll just pull aside the bottom portion of the gown if that's fine with you?"

"Pull away," he waved. As she pushed aside the folds of his fabric, Harry was able to see the extent of his leg for the first time. Hermione had scraped away all of the frozen, dead skin and stitched the living cells of his leg back together. Yet, there was still an indentation in his leg where the extra skin used to be. Harry took a deep breath, causing Hermione to look at him sharply.

"Does it hurt?" she asked

"Not really. It's just… hard to look at, is all." He turned his head away. "It didn't seem that bad a minute ago. You must be a miracle worker."

"I have my moments," replied Hermione with a grin. She turned back to the task at hand and frowned. The gash was already starting to scar over but it was gnarled. Harry's bare thigh would never look the same. Miracle worker though she may be, Hermione had never dealt with a black magic that froze the skin clean off and she had trouble with the regrowth process. She began to gently push around the scar and check for infection. Her wand hand did a quick scan and found no residue of the dead skin.

"Well?" Harry asked from the top of the bed, refusing to look back down at his leg. "Am I gonna make it, Doc?" Hermione pulled the gown back over his leg.

"Of course you'll be fine but it will never look the same. You will be able to run and walk but, oh Harry, you will have such a scar! I did everything I could," Hermione said as she walked away from him, tears spilling down her face. Hermione struggled to control her emotions but the past 24 ours with no sleep and the stress of having Harry so close to death was overwhelming. Hermione realized how deep her feelings for Harry went. Their friendship was the most important thing to her and his life meant everything.

Hermione saw something bright out of the corner of her eye and realized that Harry's patronus, his stag, was dancing around the room. At her look, the stag walked towards her and bowed. Harry weakly held his wand and smiled at her.

"Hermione, this is not the first time you saved my life and it probably won't be the last. Thank you." Harry flicked his wand and the patronus between them disappeared leaving only a heavy feeling in the room and a sense that more was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione walked out of Harry's hospital room after giving him a Sleeping Draught. She leaned against the door and slowly walked back toward her office. Every fiber of her being wanted to sleep yet she couldn't stop thinking about Harry and Ginny and her own loneliness. Harry brought so many emotions to the surface but how could she sort through them all? Ginny was definitely not the woman that Harry needed in his life, of that she was sure. Hermione realized that she would be a perfect match for Harry, but it that what she really wanted? Their friendship was so important and she really didn't want to mess up their relationship the way she had messed up her relationship with Ron. Harry and Ron were still friends but it was awkward when all three of them tried to hang out without anyone else. It wasn't the easy friendship they all had at Hogwarts; it was complicated. _I loved Ron,_ she thought and the memories came easily. She had broken up with him for a good reason, but loneliness is a fickle friend and she missed their companionship. They had always had so much fun.

Hermione was so entrenched in her own feelings that she nearly collided with the person blocking her way to her office.

"ARGH!" Hermione screamed. "What the bloody hell!? Ron?"

Ronald Weasley had been fast asleep on the floor in front of her office door when Hermione awoke him. Ron leapt to his feet and tried to quickly gauge his bearings.

"Whaddaya … wot?" He garbled, then seeing Hermione, immediately came to. "Hermione, hello!" His freckles seemed to darken as his face paled. Ron was a gangly adult just as he had been a gangly teenager. His faded khakis fell over scuffed tennis shoes. His blue sweater seemed slightly too big and he tried to straighten it without being too obvious. Hermione noticed his nervousness and felt a small amount of pity for the boy she used to love.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well." Ron looked embarrassed and he suddenly found something very interesting to kick on the floor. "Hermione, Harry almost died tonight. He's my best friend and this all… it make me realize, we don't have that much time. The person we love could leave us at any minute and I figured that the person that I love, is you." He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I've missed you and I just wanted to say that I love you."

Hermione looked at him until Ron finally mustered the courage to glance up. She threw her arms around Ron and pushed him back into her office. They struggled for a few moments, trying to take off the other person's clothes as quickly as possible. As Ron kissed Hermione's neck, she looked at the ceiling and thought that there was no better way to chase away death than to experience life. Hermione remembered the look on Harry's face when he thanked her for saving his life, then she stopped thinking.

Author notes: Some of you may not like this turn of events. But Hermione and Harry are meant to be together. They always were. Sometimes it takes a few missteps along the way to get to where you are going. Anyway, hsnks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. That last chapter may have turned some of you off (ha!) but I think that character flaws are parallel with life. Sometimes we make mistakes but the journey will eventually lead us where we need to go, with who we are meant to be with. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Chapter 4

 _Hermione chased Ron as he stormed through the woods._

 _"_ _We can't leave Harry, Ron, you know that!" she grabbed his arm but he spun away from her._

 _"_ _Hermione, how could you choose him over me?" he yelled over his shoulder. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, furious at his words but determined to remain calm._

 _"_ _We have to help him defeat Riddle. This isn't about choosing sides. We're all fighting for our lives, Ron," she said. She was gritting her teeth to keep herself from yelling at him. "How dare you make this about yourself? We are at war. The fate of our world rests on us finding and destroying these Horcruxes!" He finally stopped walking and turned around. His face was so white that his freckles looked ready to jump off his face._

 _"_ _Hermione," he said and looked away. "You don't know?" But at that moment, she did know. Ron was in love with her and was taking her loyalty to Harry as a personal affront. Her feelings for Ron were complicated but her relationship with Harry was easy. He was on a path to save everyone and Ron was worried about love._

 _"_ _Ron, Harry can save us all," she said. He looked up at her and, tired of playing second fiddle to his best friend, apparated on the spot. Hermione leaned against a giant redwood and began to take stock of the situation. Ron clearly was in love with her and while she had feelings for him too, she knew that Harry needed her and he was more important. His jealousy was astounding and his temper was amplified by the Horcrux. That didn't excuse his behavior but it did explain some of it. On the off chance that Ron was angry enough to give away their location, they needed to move, and fast._

 _Hermione ran back to the campsite and began to pack up everything. Her frenzied movements startled Harry who looked at her with a slight frown._

 _"_ _Hermione are you-"_

 _"_ _Don't, Harry. We have to move. Now!" she said, bundling up the tent and easily fitting it into her small bag with a flick of her wand._

 _"_ _OK," he said and followed her lead. She appreciated that about him; he knew when she was not playing around. In less than 5 minutes, their campsite was completely packed away. He walked up to Hermione and she stood still for the first time since Ron had left. Harry gently took her hand and apparated to a new campsite._

 _They landed in a wooded clearing towards sunset. Hermione immediately started to place protective wards around the campsite and Harry collected firewood like they had dozens of times before. But this time was different. Ron was gone and Hermione just realized how very alone her and Harry were in the clearing. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, bending down to pick up the firewood, working hard so they would stay warm throughout the night. She pretended to look busy when he looked over at her. She felt guilty, knowing what she knew about Ron's feelings. It was just so hard to stop thinking about Harry, his mission, his courage, his arms…_

 _She looked over at him again and was surprised to see him standing still, looking at her in a funny way._

 _"_ _All right, Harry?" she asked teasingly. She felt a piece of hair fall in front of her face and Harry made a move as if to brush it away. Hermione was so surprised that she took a step back and felt as though a bolt of lightning had hit her. Harry's face registered pain and Hermione heart skipped a beat._

 _"_ _Hermione, I just think you should know," Harry started to say. She could see hope and fear coursing through his eyes and she hated what she had to say._

 _"_ _Harry, this isn't a good idea," she said. "There is so much at stake. And Ron, I mean…" How could she tell him that Ron had just confessed his feelings to her as well? There was so much that they needed to do together. She felt like running into Harry's arms and leaving the country. Bali, maybe, or Australia? But they had to stay focused._

 _"_ _It's him you fancy, not me." Harry turned away from her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I will never make this mistake again." He didn't notice the tears streaming down her face when he walked away. Her arms ached to wrap around him. She wanted to tell him to come back and that she wanted to be with him, Harry, and not Ron. But as he walked away, she knew that he would never truly leave her, the way Ron had left. They were connected, somehow and they would get through this, together. Those thoughts comforted her as she sunk to the ground and silently cried with the setting of the sun._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews!

Chapter 5

Harry awoke as the sun began to creep in through the blinds. The Sleeping Draught had allowed him 10 full hours of slumber, devoid of dreams. But as Harry slowly regained his surroundings, everything came back full force. The accident with Neville, Ginny crying in the hospital room, Hermione blaming herself for the scar on his leg…

Harry didn't blame Hermione. On the contrary, he was thankful she had saved his life again. Hermione was the only one who had constantly been there for Harry. Year 2, when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, Year 4 when everyone thought he had put his own name into the Goblet of Fire, Year 7 when Ron left them in the woods and only Hermione stayed behind to help him hunt Horcruxes.

Even as an adult, he enjoyed spending time with Hermione sometimes more than he enjoyed time with Ginny. His relationship with Ginny had become so strained recently. Harry worked odd hours as an Auror and Ginny was constantly pestering him about coming home for dinner.

 _"_ _Harry, I need you to spend more time with me!" Ginny had said one day after a particularly long night hunting a stray Death Eater. "Isn't it time we got married and started a family? You could stop with such a dangerous job and go work at the Ministry with Dad!"_

But at twenty four, Harry didn't want to work at the Ministry. He wanted to protect his world and make a difference. Just because Voldemort was dead didn't mean that everything was roses and butterflies. She didn't understand how important his job was to him and to his family and friends.

But Hermione understood. Harry would often stop at the Leaping Lizard next to the hospital on his way home to grab a Butterbeer with Hermione. She never talked about her loneliness after her split with Ron and he never talked about the breakup that him and Ginny were heading towards; but that didn't matter. They were both there to support each other and forget about the wrong turn their personal lives had taken.

Harry finally sat up in bed and took a sip of water. As he was setting the cup down, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry said, thinking it was either Ginny or Hermione. Instead, a giddy Ron pushed through the door and grinned widely at him.

"Harry guess what?" Ron said. Harry looked at him, annoyed. _No, "How you feeling?" or anything?_ thought Harry. Typical of Ron, to think of himself first. Ron was still Harry's best mate but things had definitely changed between them. Harry was sure that Ron knew about the problems he had with Ginny and his late night Butterbeer and talks with Hermione. Even through Ron wasn't with Hermione anymore, he still kept tabs on her.

"Hermione and I snogged in her office last night! She got off shift and I told her I still loved her and she came back to me and we SNOGGED! Isn't that great?" Ron asked as he nearly jumped with excitement.

Harry's jaw dropped. What was Hermione thinking? Harry was there the day that they broke up. He had held Hermione in his arms after she graduated and Ron never showed. Harry had been there and watched for six months as she walked around with puffy eyes and trembling lips. He knew that she had been sad and lonely lately but this was very out of character for her. Ron looked at him, clearly expecting an answer.

"Yea, great." Harry mustered as much enthusiasm as possible. Ron had treated her poorly for years, and she had been doing so well without him.

"I mean, we didn't do… it," Ron looked embarrassed, "because she got up suddenly and left. Said something about a patient or something…" Ron trailed off and looked at the far wall. Hermione, clearly realizing her mistake, had made an excuse to get away and Harry waited for Ron to make that connection. Instead Ron just shook his head and looked back at Harry.

"So, I think we are gonna get back together," Ron said. Harry couldn't believe it. As much as he liked Ron, Hermione deserved to be with someone better than Ron. She was smart and funny and beautiful…

Now it was Harry's turn to shake his head free from thoughts. "Where is Hermione?" he asked Ron.

"Dunno," he said, looking around as if she could possibly be in the room with them. "But she wasn't in her office so she is probably at home. I am gonna go wait for her in her office!" Ron whipped around and bounded out of the room without a backward glance at Harry. As the door slammed shut, Harry threw off the sheets on his hospital bed. His bed gown hitched up and he remembered the angry scar running down his leg.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. He had to talk to Hermione before she got to work but he hadn't even walked on his leg since the accident. Apparating was blocked within the hospital. He would have to somehow make it down to the lobby on a bum leg. Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

"Accio wheelchair," he said and hobbled over to the door. As he opened the door, a black and silver wheelchair rolled its way into the room. Harry slowly lowered himself in and grabbed the blanket from off of the bed. Unfortunately, Hermione had torn his jeans so they were unwearable but his blood and mud caked shirt was still on the back of the guest chair. Harry pulled that over his gown and tried to flatten down his hair. The nurses couldn't stop him as he didn't have the strength to sneak past them. Harry set his wand on his lap and wheeled himself out the door.

No one paid attention to Harry as he nonchalantly cruised down the hallway. Harry tried to look as innocent as possible as he came upon the nurses' station. Unfortunately, Beatrice was working the desk, the same nurse who saw him come in a few days ago with Neville.

"Mr. Potter, where are you going?" she asked as he cruised towards the elevator. Harry pretended to be startled as he looked towards her.

"Oh hello, Beatrice. How's little Tommy?" Harry asked sweetly. At the name of her oldest son, Beatrice lit up and gave Harry a large grin.

"He's just great, Harry," she said. "His second year at Hogwarts started out rough but Hufflepuff has been really good for him."

"Fantastic!" Harry said but he was starting to sweat. His leg was starting to throb from all of the activity and Harry knew he didn't have much time before Hermione left for work. "Well, listen," he said conspiratorially so Beatrice had to lean forward, "Hermione isn't feeling good today so she asked me to meet her in the lobby so she could check on me before going back home," Harry looked around. "And I really don't want her infecting everyone else in the ward."

Beatrice looked scandalized. "Oh, she would never do something so foolish. Do you need help getting there?" she asked.

Harry mustered up his most convincing grin. "Oh no, you stay here. I need the exercise anyway. Have to pass my fitness test in a few weeks, you know," he said with a wink.

"OK, dear," Beatrice said, blushing slightly. "Let me know if you need anything." With that, she turned away and Harry was free to press the elevator button. He slid in as soon as the doors opened and found himself in the lobby a few moments later.

Harry wheeled over to the Apparation Area and carefully stood up, the blanket falling from his lap. He had to talk to Hermione and see where her head was at. He couldn't let all of her hard work the past few years go to waste. She must be in a bad place and he had to be there for her. He thought of the small cottage in the words and the face of the woman who would always be there for him as he gently turned on the spot and disappeared with a small _pop._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Longer chapter than usual, as per reviews so it took a little longer. I tried to explain what Hermione was thinking when she had her little make out session with Ron. I have tried to stay relatively close to canon during this story, as I believe that JK Rowling wrote a truly magical love story between Harry and Hermione. Hermione just took a detour with Ron, but she eventually realizes what is important, and WHO is important.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!

Chapter 6

 _"_ _Where is he?" Hermione asked aloud. She was peeking through the curtain at the crowd spread out before the stage. Her mom and dad were in the front row bemusedly looking at the stage where the Hippocratic Oath was floating in the air, seemingly spelled out of red ribbons. Next to her father sat Harry and then Ginny, heads bent close together, heatedly discussing something. No doubt Ginny was laying into him again for being late for dinner. As an apprentice Auror, Harry was required to work long nights, way past the time his superiors had already left for the night. His dedication made Hermione proud but Ginny just scoffed. Next to Ginny was an empty seat that she was saving for Ron, but why wasn't he there? Even Neville was sitting a few rows back next to Luna._

 _Harry looked up and saw her peeking out around the corner. He mouthed the words "He'll come" and gave her two thumbs up and a wide smile. Ginny didn't notice but Hermione felt a small smile creep up. Harry could always make her feel better, especially when Ron was the one person who always caused her so much pain. Hermione looked to the back of the auditorium and saw a witch standing straight against the back wall. She was wearing square spectacles, an emerald cloak and her hair was pulled back into a severe looking bun. Hermione was surprised to recognize Professor McGonagall and realization dawned on her._

 _This was an important day. She had almost died numerous times and she probably shouldn't even be alive today. Everyone was here to support her expect for Ron. After all he has put her through over the years… she turned away from the crowd and looked down at the parchment in her hand. As top of her class, Hermione was expected to give a speech about the future but how could she? Her own future was so unknown, who was she to guide other witches and wizards in their journey?_

 _The lights in the audience dimmed and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked onto the stage to thunderous applause. His robes were a deep purple and he wore a golden belt at his waist, looking every bit the Minister of Magic. The students followed behind him and sat on raised wooden bleachers. As the last person to walk on stage, Hermione stood just behind and to the right of Kingsley as he pointed his wand as his throat and whispered "Sonorus."_

 _"_ _Many witches and wizards only dream of graduating from Healer school," Kingsley began, his voice magically amplified so even Professor McGonagall could hear him in the back, "but only half of those who began their training actually finish it. And this year, only one graduated with the highest marks in the history of Saint Mungo's Healer Training." Hermione blushed slightly as Kingsley looked her way and extended out a hand. She raised her chin a fraction of an inch as she moved forward to stand next to him. "This is a young woman who needs no introduction. Many of you may know her as one of the pivotal trio that helped right our world and bring the wizarding community together at last. I simply know her as one of the cleverest young witches I have ever had the pleasure of knowing: Hermione Granger."_

 _Hermione's bluish deepened as Harry Potter was the first wizard to jump to his feet, roaring with applause and whooping loudly. Everyone else in the packed auditorium followed suit as Hermione stepped to the center of the stage and Kingsley bowed to her and stepped back. The audience was clapping and cheering so loudly that Hermione laughed as she looked back at her fellow classmates. When she looked back at the crowd, she made eye contact with Harry and moved her head slightly towards the empty seat. Harry shook his head and mouthed, "Sorry." Hermione kept the smile on her face as she reached her wand up to her throat and said "Sonorus."_

Hermione apparated in front of a small stone cottage in the woods. Oak trees surrounded a small pond off to the back and that is where Hermione started walking. Though it was almost midnight, the moonlight guided her path as she had walked this trail many times before. Hermione sat down against one of the oaks and let the stillness of the night wash over her. Between Harry's accident and Ron's profession of love, there had been no time to just stay still. Unfortunately, that was when her brain refused to stop.

 _"_ _Thank you Minister for the kind words on this special day." She pulled out her speech, meticulously handwritten on a small scroll of parchment and looked up at the crowd. "And a special thank you to my Mum and Dad for coming today as well as my friends: Harry and …" Hermione paused, "and everyone else." She realized that all the planning in the world was not going to keep her and Ron together and her future was as unknown as it was back at Hogwarts. She slowly put the scroll away. "I shouldn't be alive today. When Voldemort came to Hogwarts," she heard the gasps through the crowd, "I had every intention of dying out in the woods, protecting those I loved." She looked around the crowd and found McGonagall staring at her. "But my professors fought for us. My friends fought for us. I fought for us. And I wouldn't be the person I am today without Harry Potter."_

How could she have snogged Ron? Their relationship was over so long ago and she wasn't even interested in him. Hermione picked up a rock and threw it into the pond. She knew she was feeling vulnerable, watching Harry die, and then watching Ginny comfort him in the hospital room. Ginny was always there, nagging him about coming home, holding his hand, playing with his hair, kissing him goodbye…

Hermione realized that she was most upset about Ginny being intimate with Harry. Hermione's session with Ron could have ended in bed, but she pulled away and made a lame excuse about a patient or something. She didn't want Ron. Hermione put her head in her hands as she realized that Harry was the most important person to her.

"It's Harry," she whispered through her fingers.

 _The seconds ticked away as Hermione and Harry looked at each other. As Ginny silently glared at Harry, he stood up and bowed to Hermione. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "We are who we are today because of you Harry. All of us. I dedicate this ceremony to you and to Hogwarts." Harry sat back down and Hermione turned to face her colleagues. "Albus Dumbledore said 'It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.' Good luck." Ron's face floated to her mind and she raised her wand in the air and fireworks flew out. Her colleagues laughed and followed suit and soon the auditorium was filled with cheering and fireworks._

Hermione remembered the moment she knew her and Ron were never meant to be, at the ceremony when his decision not to show up was his last chance for a relationship.

 _Hermione stood off to the side and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Anyone who saw her might have thought she was happy for finally graduating, but she turned away from the crowd. "Expecto Patronum," she whispered and saw a faint, nondescript animal instead of her usual otter. She stumbled off the stage amidst the tears and down the back hallway. "Alohomora," she pointed her wand at the nearest door and collapsed through it. The room was a small waiting room, no doubt for acclaimed guests and presenters waiting for their turn on the stage that Hermione had just abandoned. She sank down into one of the chairs when she realized she had forgotten to lock the door. She pointed her wand back at the door as it quickly swung open._

 _"_ _Hermione!" Harry yelped as he put up his hands. "Are you OK?" Hermione burst into tears and put her face in her hands. Harry approached cautiously, no doubt wondering if she was going to try and hex him._

 _"_ _He didn't show, Harry," she wailed as he sat next to her. Hermione's shoulders shook as he gingerly put his arm around her. "After all we have been though. He knew," she hiccupped, "he know how," hiccup, "how important," hiccup –_

 _"_ _Shh, it's OK," Harry pulled her into a tight hug, trying to get her to calm down. "I know, Hermione." She began to relax in his arms and when her breathing normalized, Harry began to let her go. Hermione looked up at his face and gently touched his cheek._

 _"_ _Thank you," she whispered. Harry stiffened slightly and pulled back._

 _"_ _Your mom and dad and waiting," he said as he stood up. "I will walk you back." Hermione was slightly put off by his quick movements but thought he was probably just uncomfortable with her crying._

 _"_ _OK, let's go." Together, they walked out the door and back towards the crowd._

Hermione was exhausted. The sun was peeking out through the clouds and Hermione wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or if she was just daydreaming. Standing up, she realized her muscles were cramped from her position against the tree and she started stretching. Hermione knew that her feelings for Harry projected onto Ron but there was nothing she could do to change the past. Cursing her lack of a Time Turner, Hermione headed back down the path towards her small cottage. As she reached the back door, she heard a _pop_ then a noise like someone had dropped something on the ground. She rushed to the front and found Harry Potter laying on the ground.

"Harry!" she yelled as she ran towards him. "Are you OK?" He struggled to get to his feet but his right leg seemed to not work anymore. Hermione helped him stand up and supported him and they walked through the front door of her cottage. Harry was sweating and out of breath when she unceremoniously deposited him onto her couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she with her hands on her hips. He looked taken aback by her bold stance.

"Well," he began slowly, struggling to sit up, "I came to see if you were OK." Hermione looked angry for another second more before she busted out in laughter.

"Harry, you almost lost a leg. You someone snuck out of the hospital. You can hardly sit up right now. Why would you ask me if I am OK?" Hermione uncrossed her arms and sat down on the couch next to him. She grabbed his wrist and started taking his pulse while with her other hand, she used her wand to conduct a body scan. It was then that she noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. She stopped her scan and looked into his eyes. "Harry, what's wrong?" A thousand thoughts crossed her mind and Harry's other hand covered hers. Voldemort was back, her parents were dead, someone was dead…

"I heard what happened between you and Ron last night," he said as he gently patted her hand, "and I wanted to make sure you were holding up." He looked so concerned that Hermione almost kissed him. But she laughed instead.

"Harry," she said, "I'm fine. I did a little soul searching last night and for the first time, I am actually over Ron." When Harry looked confused, she continued. "When you came into St. Mungo's, I was terrified. Everything happened so fast. Then Ron was there and I was so tired… I wasn't thinking and I made the wrong decision. But it's not about Ron. It never was." At this, she looked at Harry and wondered how much to say. She looked down at their hands and she said, "Life is… fragile. And I think I was projecting my feelings for someone else onto Ron."

She looked back into his eyes and she knew that he figured it out. They were never really able to keep secrets from each other and this was a big one. Harry leaned forward slightly then turned sideways and fainted off the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Harry's face was still aching from the healing process. Hermione had just healed a particularly nasty gash across his cheek after a run in with a Chimæra. She was not too pleased about the encounter and made it known by being rather rough with the healing. It wasn't until Harry made a joke about the Chimæra's back end looking like a familiar red headed boy's face that she loosened up._

 _"_ _Really though, Harry. You guys need to be more careful out there. You are no longer a single man with nothing to lose," Hermione had just finished patching up his cheek and she turned away from him. Harry surveyed her back closely as she began to take off her gloves and clean up. It had been over a year since she had graduated Healer school and broken up with Ron but he knew that she still struggled with her feelings from time to time. He realized that she was referring to Ginny and his face darkened slightly. Why would she mention Ginny? His girlfriend was not supportive of his job and she certainly wasn't supportive of his friendship with Hermione. He didn't realize that Hermione had turned away to hide the pain on her own face._

 _"_ _Ginny… she's waiting for you," Hermione said when she finally turned around. "And my shift is over." She looked at Harry and found him staring at the wall to his right. She reached out and gently touched his cheek, surprising both of them. Harry turned his head slowly and faced her, then stood up and took a step forward. He looked directly into Hermione's eyes and couldn't help but remember his promise to never tell her his feelings for her again._

 _It was difficult, knowing that his person, the one who had always been there for him, the one who he loved, would never love him back._

 _Hermione watched Harry stand up and take a step towards her. He had only looked at her like this once before and she knew that he wanted to take her in his arms. Every fiber of her being wanted to take the final step into his arms, but she still hesitated. This was Harry, her first friend and, quite frankly, her only friend. His green eyes bored into her, needing so much but asking so little. Hermione shivered as she took a step back and looked down, unable to bear the electricity between them._

 _"_ _Well, just… uh, let me know how the cheek heals." She couldn't meet his gaze but felt his disappointment and sadness. Harry turned around and walked out the door without a goodbye. Hermione felt the tears flow hot and fast as the door shut. She started to walk towards the door but stopped with her hand on the knob. She knew that Harry was going home to Ginny and she couldn't stop it, she didn't even know if she wanted to stop it. She leaned back against the door. Unbeknownst to her, Harry was leaning back against the other side of the door, struggling to hold back his own tears._

Harry woke up to the sound of a tea kettle screeching in the next room. He was lying on his back on a couch, on Hermione's couch, and his leg was killing him. The last thing he remembered was needing to tell Hermione about Ron and then she said she was fine and she had feelings for someone else... With a snap, Harry sat up, smacked his head on a brick like object, and rolled off the couch, onto the floor.

Cursing, he struggled to his feet and found himself face to face with a bemused looking Hermione.

"All right then, Harry?" she asked with a small grin. He muttered and looked at the object that had bruised his forehead. A clipboard was suspended above the couch currently writing something that looked like, "2 foot fall, bruise on head, no other injuries, 8:07 AM."

"Hermione," Harry asked with a sigh, "what is that?" he pointed at the suspended clipboard.

"It's my own little invention," she said. Her pride started to creep into her face as she walked around Harry and set a tray of tea on the small coffee table in front of him. "It keeps track of a patient's actions and vital signs so I don't have to be there every second." She looked at him as she straightened up. "You were my guinea pig so… thanks!"

Harry looked exasperated and carefully sat back on the couch. Hermione followed him and handed him a small cup of black tea. As he took the tea cup from her hands, their fingers brushed and Harry looked up at Hermione.

Hermione realized her vital mistake as she took her own cup of tea. Harry was frozen in place, tea forgotten, so she lifted the cup to her own lips. She wasn't sure how much Harry had remembered but guessing by the look on his face, it was enough. Hermione figured it was her job to start talking first but her nerves were on edge and the tea was not helping. She set down her cup and stood up.

"Look Harry," she started pacing in front of the coffee table in front of him as he just looked at her, mouth slightly agape at her unusual behavior. "Books and cleverness, there are more important things. And I knew, on some unconscious level, about… you are more important to me than anyone else in the whole world. I cannot deny… What I mean to say is…. Oh for goodness sakes!" Hermione whipped out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

Harry watched as a majestic, four legged creature emerged from the tip of Hermione's wand. As Hermione started to cry behind her Patronus, Harry stood up and reached a hand out to the doe that was before him. The doe bent her head, as if to bow, and disappeared. Harry realized his eyes were wet as he looked up at Hermione.

"Your Patronus," he choked on the words that were slow to the surface, "and my Patronus, they're …"

"Soul mates," Hermione finished for him, smiling through the tears. "Like your parents, I suppose. Always meant to be together." Harry looked down at his feet and for a few seconds, Hermione was afraid that he was going to tell her that she was wrong. They weren't meant to be together, they were better off as friends, he no longer felt that way about her…

Then Harry strode towards her and wrapped her in his arms. He swung her around but his damaged thigh couldn't support them and they fell to the ground in a pile of arms and legs. Hermione laughed as they disentangled themselves.

"Harry," she breathed softly as they laid on the floor, side by side. Harry brushed Hermione's brown hair back from her face and cupped her cheek. She leaned slightly into his hand and when he pulled her forward, she kissed him. Hermione kissed him with fifteen years of memories and friendship and love behind the kiss. She kissed him for every time she had healed his damaged body. And Harry kissed her for every time he had healed her damaged soul. Together, they built each other up, pushed each other forward and healed each other. Hermione would have stayed there forever.

Harry began to intensify the kiss; he needed Hermione more than he needed air to breathe. She was everything to him, she always had been and he had to tell her how he felt before she spooked and turned away from him again.

"I love you," he said quietly as he broke away from their kiss. He swallowed hard as he searched her face. Hermione broke into a grin that took up most of her face.

"I love you too, Harry," she said. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." She had the decency to look abashed but Harry didn't notice as he pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately as he tried to shift the weight off of his bad leg. Hermione noticed and sat up. She took Harry by the hand and helped him to his feet. His eyebrows furrowed together as she led him to her bedroom.

"I don't want to imply-" Harry started to say, but she put a finger to his lips. Hermione led him over to the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"I want to give you my body, Harry Potter," she said as she pulled off her own shirt. "Will you let me?" Harry surveyed her semi naked body before pulling a giggling Hermione onto the bed with him.

Hermione awoke some time later. She didn't know the time and she didn't care. She turned to her right and saw Harry Potter, naked and snoring softly. She watched his chest rise and blushed slightly when she remembered what had happened between them. She wasn't scared, just excited for the possibilities. Her parents would be thrilled, they had always loved Harry.

 _Oh no,_ she thought. _What about Ginny? What about Ron?_ The whole Weasley clan would be very unhappy with this arrangement when they found out. Hermione figured that she could let down Ron easily enough, they had been broken up for years anyway. He would be sad but their lives had gone so long without intertwining that it shouldn't affect him that much.

Ginny was another story. She had been trying to start a family with Harry for years, almost since they began dating eight years ago. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable in bed with Harry since she was technically still with Ginny. She eased herself out of bed and pulled a bathrobe around herself. _Let Harry sleep awhile longer,_ she thought.

Hermione was just sitting down on the couch with a fresh cup of tea when she heard two soft _pops_ from outside. Quite aware of her naked body underneath the bathrobe, Hermione had no time to change before she heard a knock on her front door. Wearily, she walked to the door and opened it to the two Weasley siblings she never wanted to see again.

"Hello," Ron and Ginny said together. Ginny held a container of soup and Ron had a dozen fresh roses. Hermione thought about shutting the door in their faces but gathered her wits and transformed into a gracious host.

"Come in you two!" she said, more enthusiastic than she meant to be. _Harry, please don't leave my bedroom,_ she thought anxiously. This was NOT the way for Ron and Ginny to find out about her and Harry. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ginny suspiciously eyed the bathrobe while Ron looked at it overzealously. She pulled it tighter around her body as Ginny held out the container of soup and Ron handed her the flowers. Hermione set both the flowers and the soup down on the table.

"Well, I went to the hospital to see Harry but the nurse had said that he was coming here." She looked around the tiny cottage. "Because you were sick. I saw Ron by your office so we both came over to see how you were doing." Ginny's gaze stopped on the closed bedroom door. Thank Merlin that Hermione had thought to close the door so that Harry could sleep. She quickly remembered that she was supposed to be sick and gave a pretty convincing cough.

"Oh thanks guys, that's really sweet," she said and she rubbed her eyes. "But I was just about to take a bath and go to bed." Ginny looked suspicious.

"Well, where's Harry?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Oh, well he was here," Hermione said, with a yawn. "But he left some time ago." Ginny looked unconvinced and Ron laughed.

"Probably didn't want to get sick!" he said. "I hope I don't get too sick after last night, huh Hermione?" He gave her a wink and laughed again. Ginny looked slightly appeased at this exchange.

"We will go and give you some time to rest up. He probably just went to the Leaping Lizard again," she added, with disgust. "I cannot seem to get him to come home sometimes." Hermione immediately felt guilty for what had happened with Harry. She knew she loved him and that they belonged together. But it was still wrong to sleep with him when he was still dating Ginny. The guilt must have shown on her face because Ginny looked at her doubtfully.

"Are you sure you don't know where he went?" Hermione knew that Ginny always accused Harry of cheating on her with Hermione. Ginny had never really trusted Hermione but before today, she never had a reason to doubt.

"No idea," she Hermione. Harry was twenty feet behind her, laying naked on her bed but Ginny didn't have to know that. "Thanks for the soup and flowers, you guys." She began to walk them towards the door. Ron moved forward to hug her but Hermione took a step back. She could see the hurt in his eyes but she didn't have the patience to deal with his feelings right now. "I will talk to you soon, Ron," she said and she shut the door behind him. She heard the _pops_ of the Weasleys disapparating.

"Muffliato," she muttered, casting the charm over the whole house so no one could hear what was going on inside. She wasn't going to take any chances and used the old charm like she had back when they were hunting Hocruxes. Hermione turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Harry was walking towards her in a pair of old sweatpants, looking dejected. Hermione thought that he was having second doubts.

"Harry, if you don't want to be with me anymore-," was all she said before Harry reached her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I am never leaving you, Hermione," he said. "I am just not looking forward to what I have to do." He stepped back and ran his hands through his black hair, making it stand on end. She placed a soft hand on his forearm.

"I understand," she said, trying to empathize with his situation. "I have to talk to Ron as well." Harry sighed deeply and walked toward the bathroom. Hermione watched him walk away and her stomach ached slightly.

 _Maybe I am actually sick,_ Hermione thought as she grabbed her stomach and sat down. Taking her teacup in her left hand, she kept her right hand on her painful stomach and thought about the best way to go about the next few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After shutting the bathroom door, Harry put his elbows on the counter and lowered his head into his hands. He had wanted to be with Hermione for so long and he was thrilled they were together. But he felt horrid about Ginny. He was going to break her heart and they had been through loads of stuff together. Yet, he didn't love her. And he had a very strong feeling that she didn't love him. Just because you are comfortable in a relationship, doesn't mean it should stay that way.

Harry turned on the shower and started to undress. His guilt for Ginny was overwhelming but it still couldn't stifle the unbridled joy he felt for finally being able to hold Hermione in his arms. He looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. _I can get through today,_ he thought, _and everyone will eventually get over it. Then Hermione and I can live together in harmony._ Harry turned around and got in the shower, unaware that Hermione was curled up in pain on the living room floor.

Hermione was laying on the floor, staring at the teacup that she had dropped when he collapsed. She moaned while her arms were clutched protectively around her stomach. She heard Harry get in the shower and hoped that he couldn't hear her soft cries of pain. _What did I eat,_ she thought? _This was karma for sleeping with Harry while he was still with Ginny._ Hermione whimpered as she grabbed her wand. She started to do a full body scan on herself when her body was wracked with pain.

"Harry," she cried out loudly. She needed him to be there. Harry came running out of the bathroom, as naked as the day was long, with his wand out and at the ready. He looked around, confused when he didn't see anyone in Hermione's house, and then noticed her laying on the floor.

"Hermione!" he rushed towards her. "What's wrong?" Hermione might have laughed at a naked Harry Potter running around her house but the pain was too much. She could barely speak and Harry rushed to put on some clothes.

"Hang on, Hermione," he called from the bedroom. She heard him rummaging around for any little bit of masculine clothing that he could put together. He came back in with the same sweatpants from earlier and one of Hermione's pink muggle T-shirts that read "Charles Mulligan's Steakhouse: Not just for men". Harry sat down and took Hermione in his arms.

"I'm taking you to St. Mungo's," he said. He looked down at her, afraid of the pain she was experiencing.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "I think…. I think I…" she began to cry when Harry apparated both of them to the Apparation Area at St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Help," Harry screamed as a nurse came running towards them. "It's Hermione Granger, something is wrong with her." Harry stood up as none other than Nurse Beatrice levitated Hermione onto a stretcher. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry in muggle clothes and Hermione in her white bathrobe.

"Goodness, Harry, you weren't kidding when you said Hermione was sick!" With Harry's help, she began to wheel Hermione to the elevators. "Now, tell me exactly what happened," she said to Harry. He looked down at Hermione, who shook her head slightly. He took her hand and looked back up at Beatrice.

"Well, erm, I went to visit Hermione and uh… she seemed fine but then I went to the bathroom and when I uh… came out, she was on the ground," Harry realized to his own ears how ridiculous it sounded and Beatrice must have thought the same thing because she looked from Harry to Hermione a few times.

"Very well," she said when they reached the elevators. She looked down at Hermione. "I know you can't speak right now, dear, but can you answer yes or no questions?" Hermione let out a painful exhalation of breath, then nodded slowly. They were the only ones in the elevator.

"Are you taking any medications?" Hermione shook her head no.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Another no.

"Are you pregnant?" Hermione's eyed widened and she didn't answer. Harry's mouth dropped open as he looked from Hermione to Beatrice. He touched Hermione's face and when she finally _turned to meet_ his eyes, she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione…." he asked the silent question that he already knew the answer to. It was at that moment that the elevator doors opened and Beatrice pushed the gurney forward, taking a sharp right through the doors that said OB/GYN.

"Please stay behind those doors, Mr. Potter," Beatrice called over her shoulder. Harry stopped, seemingly grounded by the amount of information that had just been thrust upon him. _Pregnant,_ he thought. _But we had sex this morning. How could this happen… and why was she in so much pain?_ The last thing he heard before he turned to walk away was the sound of Hermione's screams down the hall.

When Hermione awoke in the hospital bed some time later, she knew two things for certain. The first, she was pregnant with Harry Potter's child. The second was that she was not alone. There was a solitary person sitting in a wooden chair across the room

"Hello, Hermione," Luna Lovegood said severely, looking at Hermione over her square shaped glasses. Since Hogwarts, Luna had lost most of that dreamy look she was famously known for. She graduated from Healer school shortly after Hermione but had gone into the field of gynecology. Luna was perfect around expectant mothers and their newborn children. Zen enough to keep them comfortable but hardened enough to maintain authority under stress. Hermione had the pleasure of working with Luna but never had the misfortune of being one of her patients.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said with a sigh. Luna believed in waiting until commitment to have a child, whether that was marriage or even a hand fasting ceremony. Having a child outside of a committed relationship was detrimental to the child's well-being, thought Luna, probably because she grew up in a single family home and felt that a child needed two parents to thrive. Hermione knew she was in for a lecture and braced herself for the barrage.

Luna walked slowly to Hermione. They had become good friends over the years and not just because they were both Healers. When Hermione was dating Ron, she had constantly gone to Luna for advice, not because she was particularly good at dating, but because she was good at life. Luna had an outside perspective that was made unique because of her upbringing and Hermione could appreciate that. Recently, Luna had begun to talk an awful lot about Neville Longbottom and the two of them had actually gone out to the Leaping Lizard with Hermione and Harry a few times. Hermione valued her friendship with Luna and considered her to be one of the wisest people she knew.

When Luna reached Hermione's bedside, she bent down and slowly wrapped her arms around her best friend. Hermione, caught completely off guard, burst into tears and let Luna pat her back softly. Luna knew enough not to ask about the baby, knowing that Hermione would share her feelings when she was willing. Yet, Luna had seen Ron Weasly waiting at Hermione's office last night and she knew Harry Potter was currently in the waiting room. Hermione detached herself from Luna's embrace and laid back against the pillows.

"So," Hermione said, her voice taking on the detached, professional tone of a Healer. "I know I am pregnant, but how?" When Luna raised her eyebrows, Hermione quickly said, "I know HOW, Luna. What I meant to say is… I had sex this morning. Why was I in so much pain?" Hermione looked scared when Luna brought the chair close to Hermione's bed and sat down. She took her friend's hand in hers and met her eyes.

"Hermione, you are sterile," Luna began. "You cannot have a baby." Hermione began to protest when Luna interrupted her. "Against all odds, you became pregnant. There was a special type of magic at work here, one I cannot fully explain. I can only guess that you have an extraordinary love for a very powerful wizard. Only that combination could have produced the child growing within you." Hermione was overcome with emotions once more and Luna continued talking. "You don't have to tell me who it was as I can probably guess. But you need to be careful. Since you were sterile before today, your body was not equipped to produce a child so we will have to monitor your progress carefully." She stood up. "Harry is outside." Hermione glanced up sharply.

"Thank you Luna," Hermione said with a nod. Luna walked out and went to find Harry. What a predicament they were in. Ron could have never gotten Hermione pregnant, had they even tried. Her and Harry must have finally gotten together, but at what cost to those around them? She walked slowly down the hallway towards to waiting room. She had no doubt that Harry would take care of Hermione even on this long road ahead of them.

She found him pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath. Luna noticed his tight, grey sweatpants and pink shirt. He was obviously wearing Hermione's clothes and Luna knew that if Ginny saw him, there would be hell to pay. Luna walked towards Harry.

"Harry," he looked up expectantly at her. "Hermione is fine and you can see her but you have to come with me first." She motioned down the hallway.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just come on!" Luna said, grabbing his elbow. She found an empty room and pushed him into it.

"Luna, what are you doing?" he asked, backing up when Luna brought out her wand. He knew that she was Hermione's closest acquaintance and he was afraid of physical retribution for impregnating her friend.

"Colovaria," she pointed her wand at Harry's chest. Immediately, his shirt turned a solid green color and his sweatpants turned black. "That is more respectable," Luna grinned as she put away her wand. "I am not very good when it comes to clothes." Harry laughed when he realized what she had done.

"Thank you, Luna. I had forgotten what I was wearing," he said. "Can I go see Hermione now?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, Harry started to walk towards the door. But Luna smacked him over the head when he got near.

"Hey!" Harry yelled.

"Harry James Potter," Luna shouted back, "if you treat Hermione poorly, I will personally send an army of Heliopaths to run you over!" Harry and Luna glared at each other until Harry finally conceded.

"Luna, I have always loved her. We will get through this like we have gotten through anything else," he said. Luna nodded curtly and stepped aside so he could walk past her. Harry sprinted back down the hallway towards Hermione's room and stopped when he reached the opened door. Sitting down and talking with Hermione was Ron and he was shaking his head dejectedly. When Harry walked into the room, Ron stood up and blocked his way.

"Is it true, Harry?" Ron asked, his face turning a deep shade of red. Harry noticed that Ron's hands were balled into fists at his sides and Harry searched carefully for his wand.

"Ron, I'm sorry for how you are feeling," Harry said.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Ron screamed and took a swing at Harry. Harry let the blow land then stood up to face Ron again.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," said Harry sympathetically. He glanced over at Hermione, who was trying to get out of bed. Harry made a move towards her but Ron pushed him back against the wall.

"You fucked my ex-girlfriend while you're still dating my sister?" he all but growled in Harry's face. "And you have the nerve to show up here while Hermione is…. Pregnant with your bastard child?" Ron had his left forearm against Harry's throat and his right hand was back as if to take another swing. Harry tightened the grip on his wand.

"Ron," he said carefully, "back off and leave the room." Ron looked at Harry's face then back at Hermione who was standing on her feet a bit wobbly. Ron grunted and took a step back, releasing Harry.

"You two deserve each other," Ron spat out. He whipped around and left in a moment. Hermione started to sway and Harry rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. He carefully lowered her back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Are you OK?" he asked gently. She looked into his brilliant green eyes and caressed his swollen eye.

"I am now," she said with a smile. She put her hand on the back of his neck and brought his face to meet hers. They kissed for a few breathless moments and didn't notice when someone else joined the room.

"This is fucking fantastic," said a voice behind them. Harry straightened and found himself staring into the angry face of Ginny Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a short chapter but necessary. There were a few reviews wondering how Ginny would react... and a few reviews telling me that Harry and Hermione were bad people and they betrayed Ginny and Ron. Well, if JK Rowling can make a mistake and admit that Harry and Hermione should have ended up together... then Harry and Hermione can make a few mistakes on the road to their own happiness. Enjoy this short chapter and please tell me what you thought!**

Chapter 9

Ginny Weasley had loved Harry Potter from the first time she had set eyes on him at the age of eleven. At first, she was smitten with the idea of him but as they grew up together, first as friends, then as lovers, her love burned deep. They spent a few glorious years together as they finished up at Hogwarts and moved on to their careers. Harry became an Auror, like he was always meant to do, but she flitted around different professions. After a summer playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies and a brief stint at the Ministry of Magic, Ginny was unsure of where to turn. She had recently been thinking of working for the Daily Prophet. She had a good head on her shoulders and was able to read people exceptionally well. She could control a conversation and was able to pick up on body language, effectively telling her if someone was lying or not.

But Ginny always had a soft spot for Harry Potter. After her Quidditch career fizzled out, Ginny found she was constantly bored. She always knew that Harry and Hermione were close but he always came home after work, and that was proof enough of his love for Ginny. But when Harry became a certified Auror and started spending long nights at the Ministry, Ginny's logic went out the window, and she began to think of all the possible scenarios. Harry could be a work… or he could be with Hermione… or with another woman… or he could be getting sloshed on Firewhiskey under his desk… or he could just not want to come home. That was the worst thought of all.

A few times, Ginny had actually taken Harry's Invisibility cloak out from the bottom of his chest (he never used it much anyway) and had tried to track him down. The first time, she found him at his desk, diligently going over paperwork while a few stray pixies wreaked havoc in his office. She left with a smile, knowing that he was hard at work, working for his career and for their lives together. She second time she put on the invisibility cloak and went to Harry's office, he wasn't there. She panicked briefly then made her way out of the Ministry of Magic into the snow. When Ginny looked through the windows of the Leaping Lizard, she noticed a bushy haired witch in the corner next to a young man with brilliant green eyes and jet black hair. The two were sitting a respectable distance away from each other and laughing boisterously over two pints of Butterbeer. Ginny felt the first tears fall down her cheeks, chilling her as the snow fell down around her. She went back home, to their home, and never spied on Harry again.

But Ginny was getting her life back under control. She no longer spied on Harry, no longer waited by the door for him to come home. Her first interview at the Daily Prophet went exceptionally well and she was just waiting for her owl of acceptance. She knew her relationship with Harry wouldn't last much longer, but it is always hard to say goodbye to someone you once loved. So they both lived together, and pretended that everything was fine between them, even though it clearly was not fine.

Standing in the doorway and watching the man she once loved kissing the woman who was once like her own sister… it was heartbreaking. Ron had apparated straight from the hospital and told her everything but she had to see it for her own eyes. And now, she wished she hadn't. It was one thing knowing your relationship with someone was coming to an end. It was another thing to see your relationship end like this, with a baby that wasn't yours.

"Ginny," Harry said, after he had straightened. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. _As he should,_ Ginny thought. But she remained calm. This was inevitable, she just wished he had handled things better.

"We need to talk," Ginny said, surprising both of them and coming into the room. Ginny took the seat by Hermione's bed and reached into her purse. For a split second, Hermione thought she was reaching for her wand and she felt Harry twitch almost imperceptibly next to her. But Ginny only pulled out a small wood carving and held it out to Hermione. As Hermione reached for it, she gasped.

"It's a stag," Ginny said with a quiver in her voice. "I was making it at home. Lots of lonely nights." She shot a quick glance at Harry who had the grace to look ashamed. "I didn't know why I was making it but… I suppose I do now." Hermione studied the wooden stag in her hands. It was rustic and its eyes were slightly lopsided but there was no mistaking its likeness to Harry's Patronus. Hermione's mouth was open and tears flowed freely down her face when she looked back up at Ginny. Both young women were strong enough in themselves and their convictions that no words were needed between them. Harry Potter might be a great wizard, but he was still a man, and all three of them deserved their own happiness.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione simply said. "For… everything." She smiled at the red headed witch before her. Ginny made a move as if to touch Hermione's flat belly but thought better of it. Instead she stood up and collected her purse more tightly around her. Fearing any more time in the room, Ginny left without another word. She cried silently as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She had taken the upper road and she was proud of herself for that. But all she really wanted to do was put a spell on Harry to make some of his body parts wither and fall off.

As the elevator doors opened before her, Ginny heard a soft voice behind her.

"Ginny," Harry said. "I loved you… so much. I'm sorry." Ginny heard the regret in his voice. She also heard love and sadness. Perhaps he was wondering, as she was, if they could have made things work between them if they had just tried harder. Ginny took a deep breath then stepped into the elevator. As she turned around, she pressed the button for the Apparating Area and looked up at the boy she was loved.

"Goodbye, Harry," she said. He belonged with Hermione, they had always belonged to each other. She was glad to be a part of Harry's life but she knew that it was time to walk away and move on. When the doors closed, Ginny shook her head sadly and made a plan to go straight to the Daily Prophet and inquire about her interview.


End file.
